


The Myrtle Tree

by JadeEternal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Lee Jordan, Black Hermione Granger, Black Lavender Brown, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderfluid Nymphadora Tonks, Jewish Harry Potter, M/M, Muslim Alicia Spinnet, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEternal/pseuds/JadeEternal
Summary: Hadley Potter was so excited to be a witch...until she got to Hogwarts. No one seems to know her name, not even the teachers. They all insist on calling her Haddie, which isn't her name, for goodness sake! Why won't people get that?Fred Weasley knows how frustrating it can be to be called by a name that isn't yours, so two weeks into term, he pulls Hadley aside to tell her a secret.What he tells her tilts Hadley's world off of its axis.OR How Hadley Potter realises she is actually Hadassah Potter, and how that one change shifts everything.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Gryffindor Quidditch Team - Relationship, Harry Potter & George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Katie Bell/George Weasley, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Beginning Author's Note

**_This story has been flagged for copyright infringement, so I have taken it down until I have edited it sufficiently. I apologize for any inconvenience. I am mightily confused by this, as I have seen and read fics with far more content directly derived from the source material, but there's nothing I can do right now other than make these edits. I have to have the revised Chapter 1 up by Thursday, Dec. 10, the FIRST NIGHT OF HANUKKAH!_**

Hello all, and welcome to my new story! I will warn you now, this story will be very religion heavy. Because of this, I want to explain my stance on religion right now, a stance that will be reflected in Hadassah, fem Harry. I don't necessarily believe in G-d, but I use my religion, Judaism, as a way to connect to my ancestors. By following some of these rules and traditions and saying the prayers, I continue the traditions of my ancestors before me. Judaism will not be the only religion I talk about, though. This is something I will need imput on later, but I want the Patil twins to be Hindu and one of them to be lesbian or bi. I wish to accurately portray how this would be in their religion (would they be accepted, would they have to stay in the closet?), but I am not Hindu, and so I don't know how this would be seen. I am aware that I could just look it up, but I won't for two reasons. Firstly, I know that some sects of a religion can think one thing but another can think something different. I also know that religious texts can be interpreted differently, and different people have different interpretations. I want to get my answer from actual Hindu people. Secondly, I want you guys to have some input in the story by letting me know if something could be improved on, especially in regards to religion. I will follow this by saying that the Judaism pictured in this story is not all-encompassing, rather what I think Hadassah would do in these situations based on my experience. 

Hope you enjoy!

Jade


	2. Chapter 1: Kings Cross Station

**I did it! I promised the revised version of Chapter 1 would be out today, and I followed through! I did split the chapter into two parts, though, because this is a more manageable length for me to do, and will most likely result in more regular updates. If you would rather have longer chapters, please let me know. There isn’t really a need to re-read this chapter if you read the first version. Although there were changes, none of them will have a large impact on the story going forward. This story begins a few chapters into PS, but nothing major has changed. The only thing you need to know is that Hadley bought a kitten instead of Hedwig. In my opinion, buying an owl makes no sense, as she currently has no one to write to. This chapter is still largely PS, although I tried my hardest to edit things slightly, so please don't comment on how unoriginal it is. Small changes now cause huge ripples later! Hope you enjoy!**

Hadley's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Hadley in it were empty. It was a large improvement, but it was also very depressing. Hadley kept to her room with her new kitten for company, because it was even more unbearable to see her relatives now, after learning what they had kept from her. She had decided to call her new cat Daffodil, to continue the flower theme that ran on her mother’s side of the family. Hagrid had told her that her mother’s name was Lily, and Hadley had always known her grandmother was called Violet. Hadley’s own name may not seem like a floral one, but her mother had stuck to the theme by giving her a name with the meaning ‘heather meadow’. Daffy’s eyes were also a nice shade of yellow, and Hadley thought the name suited her. Her school books were very interesting and with nothing to do all day, she read them over and over again, trying to grasp all the new information they contained. She practiced the spells with a stick she had snuck into her room on one of her few forays outside and layed on her bed reading late into the night. She was doubly grateful for having been moved from the cupboard to her new room now, as she had an actual light to read by. Before she went to sleep each night or sometimes in the wee hours of the morning, Hadley ticked off another day on the piece of paper she had pinned to the wall, counting down to the day she finally left the Dursley’s house. 

On the last day of August, she realised she'd better speak to her aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station, so she went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. Hadley had left it rather late, which had potential to be either a very good or a very bad decision. Asking them so late took away the opportunity for them to hold it over her head, but it was also very possible that they had plans for the next day and would be unwilling to change them to accommodate her. She cleared her throat to let them know she was there. Dudley screamed and ran from the room.

"Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"My train to school leaves tomorrow."

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift to Kings Cross?"

Grunt. Hadley hoped that meant yes.

"Thank you."

She turned to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon finally opened his mouth.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Hadley didn't say anything, though she had read that they were illegal in Britain. Arguing with Uncle Vernon never went well, and it soon became obvious that it was a rhetorical question. "Where is this school, anyway?" he asked, without waiting for a response to his last query. 

"Scotland," said Hadley. She pulled the ticket Hagrid had given her out of her pocket.

"I just take the train from platform nine at eleven o'clock," she read. Hadley knew very well that the platform she was supposed to depart from was platform 9¾, however she thought that her uncle would be more willing to drive her if he thought she was leaving from a ‘normal’ platform. 

“All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother." Uncle Vernon looked cross at having to take even a small detour. “We are leaving at six in the morning, though.” 

"Why are you going to London?" Hadley asked, trying to keep things friendly though she knew she was playing with fire. She was also genuinely curious as to why they were going to leave so early. Vernon and Dudley absolutely despised waking up before ten in the morning, although Vernon usually had to leave the house by 7:30 to go to work on the weekdays. 

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings. His appointment is at eight, and we need to get there early to do the paperwork."

Hadley woke at four o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. She got up and pulled on her skirt because she didn't want to walk into the station in her witches robes, but that didn't mean that she couldn't wear the rest of her uniform -- she'd put on the outer robe on the train. She checked her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed, saw that Daffy was shut safely in her carrier, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Hadley's huge trunk was shoved haphazardly into the trunk of the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia bribed Dudley into sitting next to Hadley with the promise of two large ice cream sundaes after his surgery, and they set off.

They reached King's Cross at half-past seven. Uncle Vernon dumped Hadley's trunk onto a metal trolley and wheeled it into the station for her. Dudley and Aunt Petunia followed along, which was rather odd. Hadley thought them accompanying her was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. “Just as I thought!” he cackled, “There is no train leaving for Scotland at eleven from any platform!” 

He was quite right, of course. The train to Hogwarts wasn’t leaving from any of the normal platforms. Obviously, he didn’t know that Hadley had lied about which platform the train left from. 

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Hadley turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. It was a good thing that she had read about how to get onto the platform, or else she would have really been in trouble. 

Hadley had exchanged some galleons into pounds while at Gringotts, and now she was very happy she had. There was a small restaurant near platform ten that sold breakfast, and Hadley had a lot of time to waste. She walked in, placed her trunk down underneath a small table, and scanned the menu. They had full English breakfasts, eggs, sausages, pastries, and breakfast sandwiches. There was also an array of cold sandwiches for travellers to take with them on the train. Hadley eventually chose a breakfast sandwich of eggs, bacon, cheese, and a hollandaise sauce on a brioche bun. She decided that she was going to eat her breakfast first, and then go back up to order a few sandwiches for the train. Hadley didn’t know if there was going to be an opportunity to get food on the train, so she wanted to be prepared. 

Hadley stepped out of the line with her sandwich and money pouch and headed over to her table. Taking her money pouch with her but leaving the food there, she walked to the napkin station. Hadley pulled several napkins out, then realised, looking at the straws, that she hadn’t gotten a drink. She sighed and shook her head, then got back in line. A few minutes later, she was diving into her delicious sandwich and washing it down with a cold gulp of orange juice. 

Once she had finished with her meal, she decided to walk around a bit and stretch her legs before her long journey. The clocks around the station said it was half eight, so Hadley still had almost two hours before she wanted to get on the train. Hadley wandered around the station for about an hour or so, before going back to the restaurant to buy some food for the ride. She purchased three sandwiches: a turkey sandwich with cheese, veggies, and horseradish mayo, chicken salad with cranberries and apples, and roast beef with the same horseradish sauce. Hadley also got a few bottles of water, a bag of crisps, and a couple biscuits to go with the sandwiches. Then, she found a comfortable bench in a shadowed corner with a good view of the entrance to Platform 9 ¾, pulled out a muggle book (Anne of Green Gables, her favorite, because Anne was so much like her) and waited.

  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Platform 9 3/4

Hadley had started checking the clock every couple of minutes beginning around ten. When she looked up at 10:12, she decided she should pack up and get ready to move onto the platform. She placed a small scrap of fabric on the page of  _ Anne _ she was reading to act as a bookmark, then closed the cover. Hadley knelt down on the floor of the station, the cold concrete rough against her stockinged calves, to pull her trunk out and open it up. She lifted the lid to reveal a well-organised interior that was larger than it should’ve been. Her books were placed at the bottom of the trunk along with her cauldron, with her clothes and the more fragile supplies, such as her telescope and potions ingredients on top. Hadley lifted up a pile of thick, woolen jumpers, and delicately placed the book beneath them. Closing the lid of her trunk and latching it closed, she stood up and stretched her arms a bit. At that moment a group of people passed just behind her and she caught a few words of what they were saying. "—packed with Muggles, of course—"

Hadley swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Hadley's in front of them -and they had an owl in a cage placed atop the trunk of what looked to be the eldest. "Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother. Suspicious, Hadley sunk into the background, deciding to listen. If this family had so many children, most of whom seemed to be older than first years, and they were all wearing robes, why was the mother asking what the platform number was? They were obviously a wizarding family, and Hadley had read about the floo network connection to the platform. Why had they not used it? 

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Hadley watched as the boy ran through. He didn't even bother to be subtle, which made Hadley question their presence on this side of the entrance even more. 

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said, looking around almost frantically. Hadley wondered if she had lost a child somewhere. It was surely possible, with five children already with her. She just hoped the lady wouldn't see her and think that Hadley was one of her brood, because she also had red hair. 

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His eyes, and those of his twin, were intensely sad, most likely because their own mother couldn't tell them apart. This boy simply swaggered up and leaned against the wall. He fell through much more inconspicuously than his elder brother. Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier. He went through in the same manner his twin did. 

Once all of the redheads had gone through, the rest of them running just like the eldest boy had, and the mother looked around one last time, Hadley walked forward and leaned into the wall. She fell but caught herself rapidly. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Hadley looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. She had done it. After taking a moment to revel in her success, she moved to the side. 

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd and cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Small children, most likely the younger siblings of Hadley’s fellow students, chased after them, laughing and squealing, and just generally causing havoc. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Hadley pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. She passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," she heard the old woman sigh. Hadley did a double-take. The old woman was wearing a hat with a life-sized stuffed vulture on it! Hadley shook her head. She had no clue what wizards considered normal, but considering some of the things they wore, nothing was too outrageous. 

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on."The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Hadley pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put Daffy inside first and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and she dropped it painfully on her foot twice. "Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins she'd seen going through the barrier. 

"Yes, please," Hadley panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" With the twins' help, her trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Hadley, pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes. The twins obviously saw her scar, but tactfully, they didn't comment. They introduced themselves properly, and she repaid them in kind. They seemed a bit confused at her introduction, but quickly moved on. They spoke for a few minutes, then a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

With a last smile at Hadley, the twins hopped off the train.

She sat down next to the window where she could watch the Weasleys and hear what they were saying. The twins’ mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum—get off!" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. Hadley couldn’t tell which one from so far away. 

"Shut up," said their younger brother. 

"Where's Percy?" queried their mother.

"He's coming now." someone answered, but Hadley couldn't see who. The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Hadley noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. It looked like the prefect badges that were pictured in  _ Hogwarts: A History, _ so he was probably one of them, for Gryffindor House, based on the color of his tie. Hadley’s suspicion soon proved correct. 

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves --"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once --"

"Or twice --"

"A minute --"

"All summer --"

"Oh, do shut up," said Percy.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term -- send me an owl when you get there." Personally, Hadley thought it was blatant favoritism. The woman had fussed over Percy far more than she had any of the others. She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two -- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've -- you've blown up a toilet or --"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum." The twins may have made a joke of it, but Hadley was sure it must’ve stung to hear their mother wish their elder brother a good term, then have her turn around and lecture them. 

"It's not funny.” she snapped, “And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." Once again, the twins seemed upset and Hadley thought she understood why. Shouldn't watching over Ron be the job of the eldest sibling at school? The twins had now been reprimanded and given extra responsibilities, and their mother hadn’t said one kind word to them. 

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

A whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." 

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mum." the boy said, although from the poorly concealed sadness in his voice, Hadley thought Fred was the one who had spoken. 

The train began to move. Hadley saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Hadley watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. She felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't quite know what she was getting into, but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind.

  
  



End file.
